Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a spark ignition timing control system for an internal combustion engine to be mounted on such as an automotive vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a feedback control system for feedback controlling spark timing of a spark ignition system of the internal combustion engine corresponding to knocking condition of the engine.